


Fellowship of Nerds

by sstensland



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!Hux, Hurt/Comfort (kinda), Live Action Role Playing, M/M, Prince!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstensland/pseuds/sstensland
Summary: “You came to me in a dream last night.”“Is that so, Your Highness?” Armitage doesn’t move gaze away from the gaze; his attention kept focused on the delicate details of Kylo’s face: the plush lips, wide eyes, every freckle and mole and blemish. He’s a master at his craft for a reason.---for @kyluxxoxo week 5 - role play, artist, dream





	Fellowship of Nerds

“You came to me in a dream last night.” 

“Is that so, Your Highness?” Armitage doesn’t move gaze away from the gaze; his attention kept focused on the delicate details of Kylo’s face: the plush lips, wide eyes, every freckle and mole and blemish. He’s a master at his craft for a reason. 

“Yes, and it was the strangest thing. It was like you were right there in the room with me.” Kylo pauses for a moment and leans forward to be closer to Armitage. “It was like you weren’t even apart of the dream. What do you think of that?’ 

“I think I would have to say that you’ve been drinking too much of that ale again, sir.” His vivid green eyes flick up to look over at Kylo. He’s too close. Far, far too close. He swallows down his emotions and maintains his neutral expression. “If you wouldn’t mind, could you please resume your position? I would greatly like to finish this today.” 

But Kylo doesn’t move. Armitage tries to focus his efforts on mixing his paints, trying to produce the perfect rosy red color that adorns over Kylo’s plush lips and cheeks, of the decorative rubies weaved into his hair and garnishing the necklace hugging tight at his neck. It’s the only way he can ignore the constant, steady gaze on him. The hairs at his neck stand on edge as he feels a coaxing pressure play at his temple, seeping into his mind, edging into the cracks into his mind. 

He swallows, hard, on a dry throat as he carefully looks back up at Kylo. His fingers tremble, nearly dropping the paintbrush when he sets it down. 

“I know what you are, Armitage Hux.” The words send a chill down his spine; Kylo’s lips so close to his ear, the hot breath hitting against his neck. Armitage’s heart races in his chest despite every attempt he makes to control it. This.. this couldn’t be happen. He couldn’t-- “You slept walked into my dream, knowing what you were doing. You wanted to see me.” Kylo pauses, the lingering breathes still trailing down Armitage’s neck. “You’re just like me.” 

Armitage blinks. Eyebrows narrow down in confusion--what? 

Kylo pulls back, the gems of his lavish necklace falling back to his chest, his lips curled up in a knowing smirk. All ability to breath leaves Armitage, his chest closing in tight. His tunic, once so loose and ill-fitted, feels tight around his collar. He gulps. 

“Are you feeling okay, Your Highness? You sound like you have fallen ill.” His voice is shakey, unreliable. He curses himself. 

“Oh, I am feeling quite fine, actually.” Daring, he brings a hand up and tucks one of the loose strands of hair from Armitage’s forehead behind his ear, twirling the extra length under his ear before pulling away. “I’ve never felt more alive.” 

“Are you quite sure, sir?” 

“Yes, Armitage.” He chuckles, low and dark. “You can stop pretending; you’re a Mage. You’ve been sent here by the Order to assassinate me, have you not?” 

Armitage states with his wide, wide eyes. “Ho-how?” 

“Must I repeat myself? I had told you that I know you are just like me,” he pauses, eyes searching over Armitage’s face. “I am a Mage, as well.” 

He freezes. “What?” 

“I was born with the ability to read minds,” Kylo explains, and Armitage feels the pressure at his temples again, familiar and faint, like every time he’s seen Kylo. “I’ve been able to get into your mind for weeks. Always so willing, so open, so  _ loud _ .” 

No, no, no. This cannot be happening. He had been especially trained for this task; he had no other choice but to succeed. If he went back a failure… Armitage doesn’t want to know what will happen to him. 

“Does anyone else know?” His voice is quiet; he already feels like a failure. 

“About you? Do you think that you would still be here if anyone knew? The guards would have executed you long ago.” 

“No. I mean about you.”

“Oh, that’s a different story. Her Majesty knows, as well as the Duke of Ahch-To; he was the one that helped me harness my abilities. No one else knows. There would be an absolute uproar if they did.” 

Armitage stares down at the ground, avoiding the intense gaze from Kylo. Everything’s ruined. He’s been caught, found out. Everything he’s been training for so long has amounted to nothing. He’ll be spending the rest of his days in the dungeons of Naboo. He’ll be---

He looks up abruptly at Kylo. “Why am I not being arrested?” 

Kylo grins, raises a hand and trails his fingers along Armitage’s jaw, sending a shiver down his spine. “Because I like you, Armitage Hux.” 

“Kylo--” 

The shrill sound of his ringtone fills in their empty room. He freezes, eyes going wide and heart pounding against his chest. 

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry. So, so sorry. I thought I had turned it off.” He gets up from his seat, nearly knocking over the canvas and board of paint. His hands shake as they search through the pockets in his leggings for his cell phone, nearly dropping it when he finally pulls it out. The name across the screen causes his stomach to drop. “Shit, shit,  _ shit. _ ” 

“Hey, it’s okay.” There’s a pair of gentle hands on his shoulders, thumbs pressing lightly into the tense muscles in his neck to try and relax him. A pair of lips press a gentle kiss to the skin just below his ear before he feels himself being turned around. “It’s going to be okay. Techie,  _ Techie _ , can you look at me?” 

And he does. 

He looks up and sees Matt there. His face still covered in the make up, still as handsome and charming as ever, but the wig is gone, revealing the mess of blond locks underneath. Techie moves forward and wraps his long arms around Matt’s neck, holding him close, fingers running through Matt’s hair for some comfort. He tries to ignore the burn of tears filling up in his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers into Matt’s neck. 

Those strong arms hold onto him tighter, fighting off the demons that threaten to plague his mind. “Sh, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize.” 

“I ruined everything.” 

Matt pulls back just enough to look at him. “You ruined nothing.” A pause. “Is it your dad?” 

Techie nods, teeth worrying at his bottom lip. “I have to go.” 

“That’s fine.” 

“What about everything else?” 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll tell them you had a family emergency.” 

“But we didn’t--”

“Techie, it’s okay. We already knew what was gonna happen. Maybe we can talk it out later, if that’ll make you feel better.” 

Techie nods, taking a deep breath. “I really should go.”

“Okay.” Matt presses a small kiss to the top of Techie’s head before leaning down and kissing his lips. He rubs his thumb along Techie’s lips to try and remove some of the red lipstick that transferred over. “I love you. If you need anything, and I mean anything at all, please call.” 

“I can do that,” Techie promises as he gives Matt one last, lingering kiss. “I love you, too.” 

They pull apart after one last parting kiss. Techie takes a deep breath and works up the courage he needs to answer his once again ringing. He waits until he’s far enough away from Matt before answering, taking one last look at his boyfriend for the strength he needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> a) I have never larped in a day in my life. I apologize if it shows.  
> b) I have no idea _what_ they're actually LARP-ing.  
>  c) Thank you to the beautiful [darthkylorevan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkylorevan) for looking it over and making me feel okay with this. Also, any mistakes in it are my bad.  
> d) Come hang with me on [tumblr](http://sstensland.tumblr.com).


End file.
